The Past of Pink
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: Pink may seem like he has naught a care in the world, but looks can be deciving. This version of Pink knight is the one I write about, so if it doesn't fit you're desciption, too bad. I don't own Castle Crashers. Rated T for pottymouth Pink.


**I don't own Castle Crashers. This is the backstory of the Pink I write, so this is what I think.**

Day One

Mother got me a diary today for my birthday! I'm now 14, two years younger than brother! It's pink too, my favorite color! What's even better is that big brother said he'd play with me today! I love my brother so much, and he loves me too! Anyway, Mother asked me what I wanted to do when I got older. I told her I wanted to travel to new lands, see the sights, and maybe see a real penguin! She smiled, but excused herself after. I think she had something to do.

Day 7

I haven't been able to write for a while; I've been busy at camp. They teach us how to use a sword and all. I went because if I want to travel the world, I need to know how to defend myself. I overheard some of the teachers say I was a bit hyper, but didn't talk much for some reason. Mother said I was a bit quiet like father.

Day 14

I decided to just update this about every week. It's easier on me. Brother had to stay home, he got sick. I went over to my special place. It's a field that's very quiet. I walked over, but I saw a girl there. She had purple hair and her face was covered. She must've noticed I was there; we just looked at each other for a while. I eventually just sat down by a tree and took my favorite story book out. It's about a knight who saves a princess….

Day 21

Me and that girl became best friends. Even though I'm still a bit quiet, and she mainly mumbles, we became friends fast. She has three sisters, and he father's powerful around here. I just told her about Mother and brother. We still don't know much about each other, but we aren't stressing it for now.

Day 28

She came over to my house today. I forgot to tell Mother, but she seemed a bit frantic when my friend walked in. Brother too. She was whispering to me to bow for some reason. Apparently my friend is a princess. She seemed a bit uncomfortable though.

Day 35

Brother's about to join the castle guard. I don't want him to go, but a war is coming up. He packed his stuff today, and had told us bye. Mother was crying, but I was furious. Was a kingdom more important than us?! After I said goodbye, I started to tear up and ran to the field. Why was he leaving us?

?

I don't know what today is. There was a village attack, and me and my friend are hiding in a cave. I'm trying not to cry in front of her, but I'm afraid…. I saw Mother die. That man… He bashed her head in with a mace, and then he beat her dying body….. He would have gotten me, but I got so mad, I did something, and next thing I know….. He was dead too. My friend got separated from her sisters. I'll make sure if any of us two live, it's her.

Day 1

I'm restarting the count because I lost track. The king offered to let me stay with him, but I'm leaving the castle right now. I think now would be a good time to travel the world…. I need to get away from here. First, I'm stopping at the village. I'll give Mother a proper burial, and I'll look for gold and supplies…..

*Sigh*

I put down the journal. I tried throwing it away before, it just makes me think of Mother, but I don't have the heart to do it. I actually landed on the land of Ninja-Pirates already; I'm just staying in a room at an inn. They take kindly to foreigners actually. I'm still mad at brother, but I'm trying to push him out of my mind at the moment. For now. I just want to focus on my adventures.

….

Trip #1-1

It's amazing here! The food is wonderful, the people are nice, and I even met someone. Her clan calls her Shadow Snake; she's a great hunter and is fast. We met when she thought I was going to buy the last spring roll at a stand, she swiped in like a cheetah! We've had a steady relationship going on.

Trip #1-2

Shadow Snake and me had to break up, her father wants her to marry another clan's son so they can make peace. I tried not to cry, I think I love her, but I told her I understand. It was for the good of her people. I decided to leave shortly after. I decided to visit the Lava Badlands. It might be a while before I write in this journal…

Trip #2-1

"I'm almost there." I told myself. I just had to camp a few more nights, and I would be there. But then guess what?

I saw one of the King's guards, and my brother was apparently the squad leader. I forgot they were heading back from war, but why his group?! Why did I run into them!? I can tell he noticed someone was nearby. I pulled up my Ninja-Pirate traveler cloak over my face, and continued to walk the main path. I heard someone say that there was some trouble over at the Badlands path, but I ignored them. One of them walked in front of me, it was him. "There is some volcanic activity going on near the Lava Badlands sir, we suggest you turn back. I glared at him, and shoved him out of the way. What I did next was run. Why the hell did I do that?! Now I'm being chased.

Trip #2-2

I ran pretty fast, but they caught up to me. Green started to get on to me about how actions like mine could cause trouble. Eventually I didn't care.

…..

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"No, I'm not. Let me go, NOW."

….

He glared, until he seemed to have realized something. He pulled my hood down, and he seemed shocked to see my face.

….

"Pink?! What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with Mother! Why can't you just do what you're asked at all!?

…

I think I might have snapped. It happened so fast, the only thing I remember is twitching.

…

"Why am I not with Mother? I'm not with her, BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! YOU LEFT US, AND THE VILLAGE WAS GOD DAMN AMBUSHED! WE NEEDED YOU BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO; INSTEAD YOU GO OUT TO A DAMN WAR WHEN WE NEEDED YOU MOST YOU FUCKING JACKASS! I DON'T CARE WHY YOU NEEDED TO LEAVE, BUT MOM'S DEAD BECAUSE OF IT. I HAD TO WATCH IT. I SAW HER SKULL BASHED IN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I WAS SCARED! AND WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU ASSUME I WAS FUCKING IMMATURE AND GET MAD AT ME. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FACE FOR A FUCKING LONG TIME YOU PRICK!"

….

I could tell he was shocked, and so were the guards, they knew me and never, ever saw me curse. I yanked myself free, and I stomped off. I'd rather die than see him right now…. Well, I guess not. As soon as I arrived at the Factory Inn, I broke down in my room crying.


End file.
